Snape's Daughter
by PumpkinQueen10
Summary: Severus Snape and Lily Potter have always loved each other. But what happens when Lily has Snape's child? Short story, somewhat based on my fan fiction of Harry Potter only difference is Snape isnt the father of Violet.


It was a cold winter's day, and a man in a black cloak hurried down the pathway to leave the sturdy little house. There was going to be a blizzard, and with tomorrow being Christmas. The man couldn't stay in that house any longer because the husband would be home soon and things wouldn't turn out well if he had stayed there.

He made sure no one was watching in case there were muggles in the town and he disappeared. Disapparated to his little cluttered house, dark and lonely was what it was. The man used to like it but when he found her again, lived in her house until the husband came home it all changed he seemed to be a more appreciative man, a more "normal" man. Now he felt cold, and alone, he had no one to talk to, no one to laugh with and he even had fun with the little boy…his lover's son, Harry. The man wasn't one for kids, but this little boy changed everything, it was probably the fact that he had her eyes. Harry had Lilly Potter's eyes, if he hadn't the man probably wouldn't have wanted anything to do with him.

Lilly watched as the snow fell down to the ground, she watched Severus's footsteps being covered slowly soon enough there would be no trace that anyone else was ever here besides Lilly and her one year old son Harry. Soon James would be home, and the three of them would eat dinner, than put Harry in his bed and Lilly would read him a story until he fell asleep. James and Lilly would stay up for an hour or two talking about how each other's days were and if anything exciting had happened. They would go to bed afterwards, and then tomorrow would be Christmas, and they would spend it as a family just the three of them.

For a month Lilly had been worried though, she had been wrecking her brains out on what she was going to tell James, she would have to lie to him, and hopefully when the big day had come nothing would be obvious. Hopefully the baby would look just like her; if it did all would be good. James would believe it and not suspect a thing. Lilly knew it was wrong, she had been so furious with Severus for so many years, but one day everything just changed and they had become friends again, soon enough they became more than friends, and now even though the consequences were horrible yet lovely at the same time, she still went behind James's back and saw the man he hated while they were in school, but that man was her best friend, and still is but now he's more. Lilly also had trouble she didn't know if it would be a good idea to tell Severus that he was going to be a father, it was probably better not to tell him. "It's mine and James's." She would say if Severus ever asked.

"Harry say hi to your baby sister." James held his son up to his mother and baby sister. He watched how Lilly smiled, and held the baby in a position so Harry could see. "I still can't believe they have the same birthday." Lilly said. James smiled and watched as the two year old Harry touched his baby sister's hand, he looked scared and confused at the same time but when his parents would laugh at him, he would smile. "It is strange, but wicked. Things can be easier for us Lil; we can have birthday parties at the same time for them, more convenient." Lilly smiled and rocked her baby girl in her arms. "She looks exactly like you Lilly." Lilly looked down and smiled. _Thank God. _She thought. "She does doesn't she? I want her name to be Violet."

"How about Violet Lillian, after you. Its only right, Harry has my name as a middle name, looks exactly like me. Violet looks exactly like you."

"That's a brilliant idea James; Violet Lillian Potter, it's beautiful."

_Dear, Severus by the time you read this I'll already be dead. I know Voldemort is on his way tonight and there's nothing I can do, if I run he'll find us anyways and I think it would be a much worse death. Severus Violet is your daughter. I had to hide it from you, and I'm terribly sorry. She's beautiful and Harry loves her. If they survive this please, please take care of them both. It would mean a lot to me. Severus even though I love James dearly I love you as well, I always have. I don't regret the things we have done; the time we had spent together, from our childhood up until now has been a wonderful time. I'm grateful I had you in my life. Please take care of yourself. Never forget me. _

_Love, Lilly._

*Fifteen years later.

"Severus I need to show you something."

"Yes headmaster?" A very old man with long white hair, and a matching beard handed the potions teacher a tattered, stained and old piece of parchment. He looked down. "Read it Severus I think it will be useful, especially now that we have her, that we finally found her this year. Severus, furrowed his brow in confusion, he watched the headmaster for a couple seconds than looked back at the paper. It was delicate, and already falling apart. It took him a minute or so to unfold it without destroying it. He began to read. The headmaster, watched with a gentle look. He saw the crooked bridge of Severus's Snape's nose, and he saw a tear fall onto his cheek. Severus pushed back his black hair and looked at the Headmaster. "Dumbledore…is this true?"

"Why would Lilly ever lie to you?"

"When did you find this?" Severus said in a raging tone. "Violet was missing since the night of Lilly and James death! You told me the story of how she escaped from Bellatrix, how could you let m daughter be in such danger? I was to raise them! I was to raise them both Harry and Violet!"

Dumbledore placed a black and burned hand on Severus's shoulder, Snape shrugged it off.

"We only found it last night Severus. By the time we got there Violet was already gone, the death eaters had taken her. Severus if I would have known sooner I would have told you. Do you know how hard it was for Harry to find out he had a sister for all these years, and just barley found out about her in September."

Severus sighed. "What am I to do?" He asked with his head hanging down, he was still crying.

"You may tell them sooner or later. But I'm not sure if that would be the best idea for you, considering the fact that Harry's not to found of you and you well don't get along with him either."

"How about Violet do I tell her?" Severus said in a frantic voice. Dumbledore smiled.

"If you wish, Violet seems to be the more understanding out of the two."

The bell had rung and all the students were hurrying out of the class, it was the last period of the day, and it was a nice fall day to go outside and enjoy the weather. Severus watched from his desk, and Violet and Draco Malfoy a sixth year Slytherin joked around with each other as they packed up their books. As soon as Draco took Violet's hand so they could walk out together, Severus had interrupted. "Miss Potter, may I have a word?" Severus asked. Violet as well had Lilly's green eyes; she was short and skinny, with long black hair, and pale skin. Severus could see his resemblance in her, she only had three traits of his, black hair, skinny and pale everything else's was Lilly's and Lilly was right about how beautiful she was. Violet looked at Draco and looked at Severus. "Yes professor?" She asked a little tentative, unlike Harry she respected Severus, she was his favorite student anyways and now Severus knew why, because she was his own flesh and blood. "I would like to have a word with you alone. Mr. Malfoy, Violet will meet you later." Violet did a short smile to Draco, he kissed her on the cheek and left. Severus held the letter lightly, but Violet still hadn't noticed it. "Do you need help professor? Did I do something wrong?" Violet asked a little scared. Severus could hear the fear in his voice and smiled, she was just like Lilly, always scared that she would get in trouble, and always scared about her grades. Violet had all O's in every class for this first semester so far. She's a genius. Snape thought. He had never been any prouder. "Violet, do you know who your father is?" Severus asked lightly, his usual heavy, mean tone was gone. Violet raised her eyebrows and looked confused. "James Potter sir."

Severus shook his head and handed her the letter. It took Violet over two minutes to read it, but he could see that she was reading it over and over again. Violet looked up. "Is this true?" She asked freaked out. Severus smiled. "Your mother never lied to anyone."


End file.
